Chain of Daisies
by The Little Blue Fairy
Summary: What if Snow Whites Apple didn't kill her. What if it turned her into a monster? Snow White needs love, but what if love cannot see through the mast of beasts curse? Snow White/Beastly And yes. It might be a romance. Agh! The Horror! :D
1. Lilies of White and Gowns of Scarlet

**_Snow White~Beastly~_**_What if Snow Whites apple didn't kill her. What if it turned her into a monster?_

_Snow White needs love~but what if love cannot see through the mask of Beastly's curse?_

_**Just by-the-way, this isn't a one-shot! Written for someone very special.**  
_

* * *

Two pale feet landed on a rock, and teetered there, as the crystal stream flowed by.

Snow White's long wavy hair, fell loose across her back, like a river of night, with white water lilies tucked in, as it shone in the sunlight. Her dress was crimson like a stream of blood, with sleeves that pooled from her elbows like the lilies she held. She scanned the forest that lay before her. She was looking for the bird she had been trying to sketch.

She jumped over the blue stream that wove it's way before her. As she stood there her deep violet eyes fell upon a sleek deer nestling into her buck's shoulder under the canopy of green light, between a fountain of trees. Her bare feet led her to behind a tall tree. She stood there her white face tilted, emotion suddenly bloomed in her soul like the lilies, as a tear tore its path down her pale cheek.

Snow White sat there, she called softly to the deer, and she came and nestled her brown head in Snow's velvet covered arms. As another tear fell from her eyes, and fell on the deer's back, Snow watched as it bloomed, like a drop of blood, on her back.

She silently wished, that someone loved her, as the deer had her Buck. As the sparrow had her Beloved, as the girl had her Prince.

* * *

Snow White lifted her head. Night had fallen down, and Snow had slept as darkness softly pulled its veil over her. A crushed lily slipped from her brow, as she lifted her eyes from the petal that lay in her palm beside her head.

As she sat up she noticed lights floating through the forest.

_"Snow White?" _Called a harsh voice.

Snow crept lower, the voice that summoned her had caused to much pain for her to meekly follow it's plea now. She sunk into the flowers her crimson gown flooding over her and veiling her into night like a river.

"_There you are...'Snow White'!"_ A voice, harsh and sharp sunk into her soul slicing it like a blade. Snow gasped, and slowly raised her dark eye's.

A man stood before her his face twisted into an sadistic and evil smirk, an arrow notched, and poised over her heart. He pulled back the string on his bow, and slowly released the string.

Time froze, as the evil arrow crept toward her and slowly eased itself into her heart. Her eye's were only filled with horror ,as they gradually looked down, to see as drop of blood slowly fell and disappeared in the folds of her dress.

* * *

**_Aghh! Scarry!_**

**_Well, we shall see what happens in the next chapter! Don't forget to review!_**


	2. A World of Love and Darkness

Snow White shook, as the woodsman unsheathed his knife, like a lion waiting to pounce on its prey.

She tried to stand, but her legs wouldn't hold her, the arrow still embedded in her chest.

"_W..why_?" She whispered, her breath coming in short gasps. "_I..I thought..._?"

"You thought _wrong._ Now let me finish you for good." The woodsman leapt over the small bush separating him from Snow. He clutched his knife like a demon, bloodthirsty and bitter. "_This_ is for all those times you and your Step Mother pushed me around, 'Your _Majesty." _He snarled, as tore the arrow out.

Snow lurched forward screaming, blood gushing from her heart. The woodsman raised his knife.

Time froze again.

* * *

_Snows life flashed before her with a fiery glow, everything looking pale and gaunt. Her sister, Violet Lily laughing as she scattered rose petals over her head from the garden. Snow laughing with her, and as she fell forward, she seemed to fall into a chasm of blackness, her arms flailing, and her heart pounding in her ears, until deafening sorrow screamed into her heart, as it tried to pull away any joy she once beheld, pulling her life away, pushing back into her heart the she was alone. Alone with no-one who really cared. Her journey through darkness pulled back into her vision. There was a cry, and then_everything stopped_._

* * *

Her feet tingled in warmth, a veil creping over her; a sheet of warmth. Something stirred next to her.

Snow's legs curled in the tingling warmth. She tried to sit up, and open her eye's. She felt her lids open, and prepared to see light. But nothing came. Her chest pounded. She tried again, straining to see something. But she simply stared into darkness, like an empty pit.

She blinked, tears streaming down her sodden face.

_Snow White was blind._

* * *

The fire flickered with warmth, as the flames danced with the stars. Amias watched the girl, as she sat up, and then suddenly start to sob. Like a dark Ranger he watched from a distance, the flames from the fire licking up across his vision.

The girl, seeming to sense his presence, swivelled her head. Her eyes flickered, before rolling down. She babbled for a moment, and then whispered, tears streaking down her face.

"I-I cannot see." She whispered

Suddenly she clutched her heart. Her fingers felt the wound through her gown-but there was nothing.

"Be still." Amias leant forward, taking her hand, he whispered, "it is gone now, you are healed."

He looked at the girls blank eyes, and in rush of sorrow and pity that washed over him, he whispered before he even knew what he was saying,

"_I will take care of you forever. You are safe now." _As he cradled her hand in his.


End file.
